disconnect
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Rememeber i wrote that what if story for twilight? well here's one for New moon.


**Remember how I wrote that story about what would it be like if twilight happened in a different way? Well I decided to write that for New moon. This starts from the beginning of the movie when Jake stared at Edward when he was hugging Bella. I was thinking about writing one for eclipse when it comes out. Would you guys like that?**

**AN: I have decided that I would write one of these for each movie now. Before each song title there will be a quote either by me or from someone. They interest me. And also they are not related in anyway. They know about eachother and Jake knows about the wolves. I will not be creating sequels to this like I did for rebirth. This will just be this only. **

**Parings: Jake/Edward, Bella/Edward, Jake/Sam, implied Seth/Jake, implied Bella/Jake. Paul/Jared. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. I am merely playing around with them. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am making no money in writing this. **

**Warnings: This story is Au and has a lot of slash involved. **

**Xx**

**(What you do to me)**

"**We met and we talked and it was epic. But the sun came up and reality set in." **

** By Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert on the Vampire Diaries. **

Bella's birthday was today and Jake knew exactly what he was going to get her. A dream catcher that he made himself. He wouldn't know how she would react to it but it was the thought that counted. As he made his way to the school he realized that Edward would be there. See what Bella didn't know was that he and Edward had been secretly seeing eachother since before Bella even came to town. No one knew about the relationship except for Edward's family who graciously supported them to be together and of course Sam Ulley who Jake's father has been constantly trying to get his son to hook up with but to no avail. Jake didn't know what or how Sam knew about them, but he kept his mouth shut. As Jake made his way to the school he caught Bella and Edward making out, yeah Bella and he were friends and Bella and Edward were in a relationship but Edward loved Jake more than anything that was a proven statement. Everytime that they were alone he would tell Jake that he was the only one for him and that would never change. He parked in the school parking lot and got out the car. Edward whispered something in Bella's ear and she turned to see Jake. Bella had that always flattering smile on her face.

"Jake!" she screamed running over to give him a hug. "Look at you, you've gotten buff."

"Yeah well working on a car does that to you." Jake smiled back while running his hand through his long hair. He didn't once look in Edward's direction. "Hey, so happy birthday, I uh got you something." Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the dream catcher that he made for her. He dangled it in front of her face and watched as her brown eyes grew.

"Wow, thanks Jake." she said, taking in the dream catcher. "This will certainly get rid of the bad dreams." She gave him another hug. This time he caught Edward's attention. He smiled at him and mouthed the words "See you later." They broke apart and Jake left. He saw the two hold hands and go into the building. She was so naïve about the love of her life and her best friend.

XX

After Jake visited Bella and Edward at school he waited for the phone call from Edward to let him know where to meet. But before the call Charlie had called his house to see if Bella was there. Charlie said that she never came home and he got worried. Soon after Charlie and Jake's dad organized a search party to find her. As everyone was at Charlie's to see where everyone can start looking, Sam came out of the woods carrying Bella. He handed her to Charlie and watched Jake.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Jake was hesitant at first but then gave in.

"What do you want?" Jake asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I would expect you to be upset after your little bloodsucker boyfriend left town."

"What are you talking about?"

"He and his family left about two hours ago."

Jake left and headed into the woods. Once there he took out his phone and called Edward. He picked up on the second ring.

"_**Jake."**_ His dreary voice said.

"You left without telling me?"

"_**I had to, Bella…" **_

"What about her?"

"_**Something happened tonight and the only way for her to stay safe is if I leave." **_

"You didn't think once about me did you?"

"_**I did." **_

"You just didn't care."

"_**That's not it." **_

"Whatever Edward, just…whatever." Jake hung up and headed back to Charlie's house. Everyone had gone except for Sam.

"Goddamit!" Jake cursed. "Dad."

"He told me to take you home. Said that it would give us a chance to get to know eachother better."

"Whatever Sam can we just go?" the two of them got into Billy's truck that he left behind. Sam drove them back to the reservation. On the way back, the two of them got to know eachother. Jake was all wrong, Sam was actually a very good guy.

XX

Over the next three months Sam and Jake became inseparable. They spent all of their time together. They did everything together such as going down to first beach and Sam even stayed in Jake's room with at night and Billy didn't care. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when Bella came over to Jake's. She had some bikes with her.

"Bells, what's going on?" he asked examining the bikes. Sam was right by his side, arms around Jake's waist.

"I uh bought these for you. I thought that maybe we could fix them up but if you're too busy."

"No, I can fix them up with you. I'm sure Sam won't mind. Will you?"

Both Jake and Bella looked at Paul, "Of course not. But I will allow you two to work on them with eachother. If you need me Jake you just call me ok?"

"Of course."

Sam gave the two a smile before leaving them alone. Jake went over to the truck and began to unload the truck.

"Be careful. Those are kind of heavy." But Jake managed to get them off the truck with no problem.

"So, shall we get started?" he asked her. She smiled. She really needed this after Edward left. They spent the next two months working on the bikes. Over that time Jake had changed. He knew that he couldn't keep it from Bella. It would just hurt her even more if he began to abandon her. Jake had cut his hair and began to not wear a shirt and Bella couldn't keep her eyes off of his new psyche.

It was six when they stopped for the day one afternoon. Bella had ordered them some pizza and they were sitting eating it.

"So, you and Sam huh?"

"Yeah. It was sort of unexpected. I never thought that we would be together. Especially not since…"

"Not since what?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing Bella."

"Jake…"

She was interrupted by the sound of Jake's phone ringing. He looked at the unrecognizable number.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"_**Jake**__?"_ a voice said. Jake couldn't recognize the voice.

"Who's this?"

"_**It's me Edward." **_

Shock washed over his face. He got up out of his seat and went out to his car.

"What do you want?"

"_**I miss you. I thought that I could survive without but I can't." **_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_**Because we're coming back**_**." **

"Edward."

"_**Aren't you happy about it?"**_

"I am, for Bella. She needs you right now."

"_**I need you Jake." **_

"Edward, I've moved on."

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"I found someone else. Someone who understands me."

"_**I understand you." **_

"No, I've changed Edward. In more ways than one. "

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"I'm a wolf now Edward. We're mortal enemies."

"_**But we're lovers as well.'" **_

"And that I don't know."

"_**I still love you and I know that you do too." **_

"No, I can't I'm sorry." He hung up the phone and headed back into the barn, Bella was there eating the last slice of pizza.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah , everything's fine."

XX

Jake and Sam decided to go see a movie. _The lovely bones _was out and Jake had read the book and wanted to see the movie. The theater in Port Angeles was packed for the movie. Sam's pack also came along and so did Bella. They sat in the front row and waited for the movie to begin, everyone was so excited for it. As the opening credits opened Jake's phone vibrated. He looked at the number. It was the same number that Edward called from. He got up and answered it.

"Edward I told you to leave me alone."

"_**Jake?" **_

"Alice? Is that you?'

"_**Jake where are you?" **_

"At the movies. Why?"

"_**It's Edward. He said that he can't live without you. He went to kill himself." **_

"What?"

"_**He went to the Volturi." **_

"You have to stop him."

"_**We tried Jake, it won't work. You have to come." **_

"Alice, I can't. He left ok and I don't think that I can risk what I have here for him"

"_**But Jake. I know what that did to you. But trust me; he would never do that to you again." **_

Jake was silent for a moment. How can she be so sure that he wouldn't do that again? But also he needed to save him, he couldn't let Edward just go and kill himself.

"Ok, ok, just tell me where to meet you."

"_**No, I'll come to you. I'll be there in a few seconds." **_

Once she hung up she was right there in Edward's car. She got out of the car and went to Jake. She gave him a giant hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again Jake. Ok, let's go. We have to get to Italy soon."

"Jake!" Sam's voice called. He turned and faced him. "What's she doing here?"

"She needs me. It's important."

"More important than us?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too. It's Cullen isn't it?"

"Yeah. He needs my help right now. Can you understand that?"

"He left you, why can't you accept that?"

"I have to save him. I have to go."

"I won't be here when you get back."

Sam watched as the two of them got into Edward's Volvo and sped off. This couldn't hurt more than anything he had ever experienced in his life. They took the red eye to Italy and were there by around eight. The sun would go around noon.

"Look, once the dial hits noon the sun will be at its highest peak. Edward's going to expose himself. You have to save him." Alice explained as they drove through the town square. "There." Alice pointed, "Ahead he's there. You have to hurry."

"Ok." Jake said as he got out the car and headed towards the place that Alice pointed to. He saw Edward. He was standing there, the dial was about to hit noon and he knew he had to hurry. He raced through the fountain until he came upon Edward.

"Edward." Jake called as he saw Edward standing in the in-between of the castle. Edward looked up and saw Jake. By the time that Jake reached him Edward was halfway out into the sun. Jake rushed forward and pushed him back inside.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jake yelled at Edward. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

"I couldn't live without you here with me. If I can't be in a world where you don't love me then I don't want to live at all."

"Idiot." Jake said as he punched Edward in his stone cold chest. "Think about everyone who loves you. Your family… Bella. Do you know what this would have done to them?"

"I know what it would have done but you're the only one that matters to me."

"Stop thinking like that. I'm not the only person in the world. You have to care for other people besides me."

"What if you're the only person I want in my life? What if I don't want to be with anyone else besides you?"

"Then I would have to tell you to care about other people."

Edward smiled. He was glad to see Jake back in his life.

"Edward Cullen." A dark voice spoke, Edward looked up to see Felix. One of the Volturi guard.

"Felix."

"Aro would like to speak to your friend here."

"Tell Aro he can go to hell."

"That's a bit inappropriate Cullen. But do not deny what Aro wants. So if you would please follow me this way." he pointed and the two followed him into a sanctum. There were three chairs in the middle of the room. One with dark hair and in the middle stepped forward.

"Jacob Black." He spoke. "I am Aro of the Volturi. Do you the reasons as to why you are here?"

"Not really."

"You are here because you are a wolf and you have relations with a vampire. That is a hazard to not only my race but to yours as well."

"But we are not at each other's throats. We do not hate eachother."

"But you are a liability to us. We can't risk it."

"Sir, I promise nothing will go wrong. You can trust us."

"I'll give you a year. If in a year everything is fine then we won't kill you." Aro smiled and dismissed them. Jake was freaked. He knew that Sam would do anything to break them up now. Especially since he abandoned him for a leech.

"Don't worry Jake. He won't do anything to harm you."

"Don't be so sure. You don't anything about Sam. He was furious when I left him to come rescue you."

"He won't harm you. Not as long as I'm here."

"Bella. I sure he told her about us."

"We can survive anything ok?"

XX

**(Price to Play) **

"**Life hands us the most unexpected twist that we shall ever encounter and it's up to us to unfold them." **

** By RockinRobbien **

Three months passed and Sam was nowhere to be seen. The pack said that he left the same night that Jake did and once he did he broke the connection between them so they had no idea where he went. But that wasn't the worst part, they needed an Alpha and seeing as Sam left, they chose Jake. He was the rightful alpha any way. They didn't care that he was with a vampire. They needed someone to lead them and they found him. Bella and Edward were together again. It hurt Jake seeing them together and it hurt Edward as well. But they were doing this for Bella. They both knew they couldn't hurt her. Everyone was sitting in the living room of the Cullen household. Bella wrapped securely in Edward's arms. Jake's pack sitting around him, almost as if protecting him. Edward's golden eyes kept diverting to Jake who was playing around with the youngest member Seth. Everyone who wasn't Bella could tell that Edward was jealous of Seth. He was getting attention from Jake, he was making contact with Jake and that annoyed Edward. This young wolf was taking what was his. Seth and Jake had left out the room to get some fresh air, all eyes directed to Edward whose golden eyes seemed to flash black for a short while. Bella had fallen asleep and Alice offered to take her up to Edward's room. Once they were gone, Edward stepped outside. Jake and Seth were nowhere to be seen. He sniffed them out and found them. The two were in the forest wrestling. Seth was straddled atop Jake and Jake's hands were on his waist trying to throw him off. Edward cleared his throat. The two wolves looked up. Seth with a giant smirk on his face. He dismounted Jake and helped him up.

"Hey Edward." Seth spoke with a smile on his face. _He looks so pissed, that's perfect. _

"Jake can I speak to you for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Alone." He pointed towards Seth.

"Sure. Seth could you please leave us for a moment?"

"Of course."

When Seth left Edward walked over to Jake. He studied the younger man for a moment before placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss was soft and quick. When Edward pulled away Jake was dumfounded.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked.

"I just missed kissing you."

"So have I but we can't be and you know that."

"I know but I need you."

"Edward stop it. I can't hurt Bella, she's way too fragile."

"She's weak and I can't be her rock for the rest of her miserable human life. I need someone like you in my life. Someone who can take care of themselves and still have me in their life."

"Come here you idiot." Jake said. He hugged Edward so tightly, who knew when he would be able to hug him again.

"Yo Jake." Embry's loud voice boomed, Jake untangled himself from Edward and went over to Embry.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's Sam. We got word about his whereabouts."

"Where is he?"

"He's in South Dakota. "

"What's he doing there?"

"Once you left, he left that same night. He was thinking about coming back but he found a pack there that needed a leader. He abandoned us for them. So any way we were planning on going there and getting some answers out of him. With your permission of course."

"Yeah but I'm coming with you."

"You sure about that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to come?"

"Because it's Sam and remember you left him to save him." Embry said pointing towards Edward who scowled at the other wolf.

"I know but Sam is my friend. I have to explain myself." Jake turned to Edward. "You understand right? Why I have to do this, why I have to go?"

"I'm coming with you then." Edward announced.

"You can't. It wouldn't be right for you to come."

"Why not?"

"Because I left Sam for you and then for you to come with me it wouldn't seem right."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Embry how long?"

"About a week."

"About a week. Can you handle that?"

Edward sighed and ran his pale hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, I think that I can. It might be hard but I can manage."

They stared at eachother with love on both of their faces until the rest of the pack came out.

"Hey Jake." Seth' said.

"What Seth?"

"Hurry up with him and let's go."

"Alright. So I have to go. Promise me that you will take care of yourself while I'm gone and Bella as well."

"I promise. You take care as well."

"Don't I always?" they were about to kiss when Seth grabbed him by the arm.

"Time to go Jake." Seth smiled. _Time to get you away from him._

"What is your problem?" Edward asked Seth.

"Me?" Seth questioned.

"Yes you. Ever since you came here with Jake all you have thought about was getting him away from me."

"Truthfully, you're not right for him. You're a vampire, a blood sucker and he's a shifter, but not just any shifter the Alpha. You can't be his Beta. And you're dating Bella. Can you say hypocrite?"

"You don't know anything about us. We were together way before Bella ever came to this town."

"And then when she did come here, you fell in love with her. You began to string him along didn't you?"

"No, I would never do that. I love him too much to do that."

"Love that's a strong word to use. How many times did you tell Bella that you loved her?"

Edward became silent for a moment.

"That's what I thought. You've said it more times than you probably ever told Jake."

"That's not true. I love him too much."

"Stop it you two." Jake interrupted. "Just stop. We don't have time for this. Seth, go all of you go. I'll meet up with you soon."

The pack shifted and left. Leaving them alone. They remained silent for awhile. Neither knew what to say to one another. The wind around them picked up around them.

"Jake.''

"Don't, we can talk about this when I get back ok?"

"Ok."

Jake shifted before leaving as well; he met up with the pack who was still in wolf form.

_What the hell was that about Seth?_

_Nothing, it's just that I'm tired of him being all lovely dovey. I see that it kills you to see him with her. His arms around her all the time, the way that they kiss. _

_It's not your place to take matters into your hands. Do you understand me?_

_Yes sir. _

_That goes for all of you as well. _

The rest of the pack howled in approval. Then they ran off to find Sam.

XX

By the time that Edward went back into the house it was midnight. Alice came out.

"Edward? "She said.

"He's gone. He'll be back."

"You should come in. Bella's looking for you."

"She's always looking for me. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of her."

"Edward, if you don't love her just tell her. I hate seeing you hurt over this."

"I will, I just don't know when."

"Now will be fine." Alice and Edward looked over and saw Bella standing at the door frame.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alice said.

"Edward." Bella said in a soft voice.

"Bella." Edward responded in a very nonchalant voice.

"So, you don't love me?"

"No. I thought that I did but it was fake."

"So who do you love then?"

"Jake."

"Jake? My best friend Jake?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Before you came to town."

"So you two have been together that long and have been hiding it since then?"

"We didn't want to hurt you."

"So you just lied to me then?"

"We were protecting you."

"Good job of doing that."

"Well, now that you know. I would like for you to leave."

"Oh no, you can't get rid of me that fast. "

"Your place isn't here anymore now that you know."

"I know that. But I plan to make your life a living hell now."

"Bella, you could never do that. Now that I have Jake."

"Yeah, that's just the thing. I can convince Jake of anything. So if I tell him that, oh say you attacked me out of nowhere, your life would be hell."

"He would never believe that."

"Oh contrary. I could be very convincing."

"He's not even in town right now."

"But I can call him in sounds of despair he'll come."

"You wouldn't."

"Trust me. I'll see you." Bella turned and went back into the house. Alice came back out.

"She has to be stopped." Edward said

"I know. But how?"

"Didn't you see something?"

"No, she hasn't made up her mind yet."

"So, what are we to do? Just sit here and wait while she destroys everything that I care for?"

"That's all we can do right now."

XX

Edward and Alice, along with the rest of the Cullens had been trying to find a way to stop Bella. It had been no use. They tried to go to her house but she told Charlie that they hurt her and she never wanted to speak to them again. A day passed since Jake left. Edward tried to contact Jake but it didn't work. The vampiress Victoria had returned to Forks but kept her distance. At least that's what the Cullen's thought. Bella was standing in the meadow, just waiting. The red headed vampiress showed then. She still had that look of hate on her face.

"So the prodigal girlfriend shows her face." Victoria snarled.

"Oh please. Just shut the hell up." Bella said.

"Oh, missy has a tone with her. Is there a reason you called?"

"Of course. Look, I'm not the girlfriend of Cullen anymore. He never loved me. But if you want to hurt him then you have to go after Jake."

"Jake?"

"Yes, the love of his life."

"Thanks for the heads-up." She turned to leave but Bella stopped her.

"Wait. He's not just anyone. He's a shifter. So you will have to lower his guards and I can help you there."

"How?"

"Attack me. Don't kill me but attack me. I'll call him and tell him that Edward did it. He'll come running back and that will be the end of Edward. Then you kill Jake and Edward would want to die too."

"You have yourself a deal."

Xx

"Hello?"

"_**Jake, Jake is that you?"**_ Bella's frantic voice said.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

"_**Edward, I found out about you and him. I don't care and I told him that but then he attacked me. Jake I need you please come." **_

"Ok, I'll be there. Just don't move."

Bella hung up the phone and turned to Victoria.

"So now we wait."

X

"What was that all about?" Quill asked.

"Bella. Edward attacked her. We have to get back to Forks."

"Why would he attack her?" Sam asked. They had found Sam. He was with a new pack and he couldn't leave. He said that he left because well, he loved Jake and he couldn't forget about him there.

"She found out about us. She told him that she didn't care and he still attacked her."

"See you couldn't trust bloodsuckers Jake."Seth announced.

"Not now Seth." Jake warned. "Let's go."

They raced back to Forks. Jake couldn't believe that Edward would attack Bella for no reason.

**(Scars and Souvenirs) **

"**The one you love hurts you. It doesn't mean that they don't care about you." **

**By RockinRobbien**

Jake was watching over Bella at her home. He confronted Edward once he returned to Forks and Edward insisted that Bella did this to himself. Jake wanted to believe him but Bella made a very convincing statement, tears involved. So with that said, Jake dumped Edward just like that. Bella's plan was working and soon it would be complete.

"Jake?" Bella called. They convinced Charlie to let him stay over with her after her injuries. Charlie asked about them but she told them that she was attacked in the woods. Her father and his friends were searching for the animal. Jake was in the kitchen cooking her breakfast.

"Yeah Bells?" he called from the kitchen.

"Can you come here for a moment?"

"Be right there." He placed the stove on low and headed upstairs. When he got up there he saw Bella getting out of the shower. She wasn't supposed to be up. The doctor said so. She had a fractured rib and her arm was broken in three different places. He raced over to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"You're not supposed to be up."

"I know but I needed a shower and then my side began to hurt." He walked her over to the bed and laid her down. He tucked her in and grabbed her meds off the table. He poured her a glass of water and handed her the pills.

"So, are you good now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." Jake sat on the edge of her bed. She stared at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

"I'm really glad that you're here. I know how much you loved him. It's hard to let him go."

"Yeah. But he hurt you. You're my best friend. I couldn't let him do that to you and get away with it." Bella grabbed his hands and bought them to her lips.

"I love you Jake."

"I do too."

"No, I love you. More than a friend love"

"Bella."

"Just be quiet." She pulled him down and kissed him. The kiss was nothing like when he kissed Edward. He wanted to pull away but something kept him from that. The kiss intensified and when Bella tried to pull his pants off and that's when he stopped. He pulled back.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I can't do this."

"Why not? It's not because of Edward right?"

"Of course not. I just need sometime ok?"

"Yeah, um I'm going to take a nap."

"Yeah."

Jake walked back downstairs and sat in the living room. He turned on the television. And kept flicking until he found something. He settled on a football game that was on. Minutes passed and then there was a knock at the door, a familiar smell followed. He got up and answered the door.

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Like?"

"Bella and the fact that Victoria is back."

"The red haired woman? I thought she left."

"We all did. But she's back in town, now you said that Bella said that I drank from her?"

"Yes."

"If I did then my eyes would have changed."

"So."

"So, the point is I couldn't have bit her."

"She said you did."

"And she's a major liar."

"Now who are you going to believe?"

"She's my friend."

"And I am someone who's in love with you. Always have been. And you know me. I would never, ever hurt any human being."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Get the truth out of her."

"Edward. "

"Trust me. Here take this." He handed him something in clear vial. "Give her this. It will make her a bit drowsy but while she is the truth will come out. It's safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just do it. Please before time runs out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jake?"

Jake turned around and saw Bella coming down the stairs. He quickly placed the vial into his pocket.

"Bells, you shouldn't be up."

"What's he doing here? Get out Edward."

Edward left and Jake went up to her.

"What did he want?"

"He tried to convince me that he still loved me. He wants me back."

"You told him no right?"

"Yeah. I would never take him back. Now go back to your room. I'll bring your breakfast up soon."

"Thanks. You're so sweet." Once she was gone he went into the kitchen and fixed her breakfast. Once he fixed her orange juice he poured the liquid into the drink and stirred it up. He took Bella her food. She was sitting in the middle of the bed. He gave her the food and watched as she downed the orange juice. It quickly took effect. She began to get drowsy. And secrets began spilling out of her mouth. He waited and the one he was waiting for came.

"Jake, I'm sorry but I had too. He cheated on me with you. I needed to make his life miserable. I planned this with Victoria. All of this was a scam and when I gave her the word she was going to kill you."

He got up out the chair as soon as she fell asleep. He went out the door and there was Edward.

"So?"

"She told me everything."

"I heard."

"Victoria?"

"Took care of her already."

"What about Bella?"

"Talked to Charlie about her."

"He talked to you?"

"No, he talked to Carlisle and he explained or better yet lied to him about Bella's mental state."

"He's going to admit her someplace overseas."

"So it's over I guess." Jake sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Where do we go from here?"

"Where we always go."

(**Epilogue: Eight Years later: The move)**

**Resistance**

"**Love bites. Sometimes it can make you feel like it's the greatest thing in the world. It can make you feel safe. It can make you forget everything, like you could start all over again. But love can also make you feel out of control. Scared- like it's eating away at you till there's nothing left. Love really sucks."**

** By Elena Gilbert. (The Vampire diaries) **

"Let's go. We don't have time." Cried Alice Cullen. The Cullen's were leaving Forks for good. They had over stayed their welcome and people were starting to take notice that they haven't aged yet. Carlisle found them a place in Michigan, there they would start school all over again but with new identities. Everyone was bustling around, everyone except Edward. He was sulking around. He wanted Jake to come with him but he couldn't. Jake had to stay and protect his land. Edward convinced him that when they leave there would be no need for the wolves to protect the land anymore. But Jake still told him that he needed to stay.

"Oh Edward, stop it. You can come visit him anytime you want." Rosalie said as she sat in the chair fixing her newly dyed hair.

"Shut up Rosalie. You don't know what it's like. I'll be miles away from him."

"So and?"

"He's my lover and I need him in my life."

"He's a dog, they're obedient. He'll always be here."

"But he won't be with me. I need a way to convince him to come with us. And if anyone is good at deceiving it's you Rose."

"So, you want me to help you convince the doggy to move with us?"

"Please?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"What do you want?"

"A new car."

"What type?"

"Doesn't matter as long as it fits me."

"Ok, so do we have a deal or not?"

"We have a deal."

When it came to almost anything Rosalie could get what she wanted. For instance, the treaty with the Cullens had been lifted and so she could just waltz onto the land. Jake was hanging out with Paul and Jared, Aka (just watching the two make out all over the place.) they stopped when the familiar scent washed over them. She didn't knock on the door but just walked in anyway. She stood at the front door with her arms across her chest.

"Jacob Black." She said in a soft tone. "How selfish can you be?"

"What are you bitchin about now blondie?"

"My brother dedicated his life for you and you act like you can't move away with him."

"He told you didn't he."

"He didn't have too. It was written on his face."

"Well you know why I can't move. I have to stay here."

"For what? There aren't any more vampires' once we leave so you won't have to protect your land."

"Rose. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Then don't be such a jerk. Right now he's at the house sulking around because you won't move with him. Just do it and you'll make him better.

"Rose."

"Do I have to drag you out of here?"

"Dude, just go. She's right. Once they leave there will be no need for us to protect anymore." Jared said.

"I don't know."

"Just go." Paul said.

Xx

XX

**There we are the end of the Disconnect series. I hope that you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. **

**AN: So yeah with Sam, I was thinking about when I was writing this that I should bring him back but then I was like, No, it wouldn't work into the story so I didn't bring him back. I hope that you would enjoy this. Ok, flames are not welcome. If you have nothing nice to say about the pairings in this story then don't say anything at all. Please review. Thanks. **


End file.
